Fictionista WitFit Prompts, Summer 2012
by mugglemom08
Summary: Based on Fictionista Workshop's WitFit Prompts. No rhyme or reason here, just seeing where my imagination takes me. Ratings will vary.
1. water, daughter, slaughter

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd. Thanks to jennde for encouraging me to do this.

**word ****prompts****: ****water****, ****daughter****, ****slaughter**

My daughter's delighted shriek cuts through the humid tropical air, and I lower my book to see Jacob running past, Nessie slung over his shoulder. He heads straight for the water and tosses her in. She resurfaces, spluttering, and they proceed to splash each other like a couple of kids. Their laughter is contagious, and I feel the corners of my mouth quirking upwards.

As I watch them play in the surf, I catch glimpses of the little girl I had for such a short amount of time. It's hard to believe that she reached full maturity over a year ago; a fact Jacob is all too aware of (in my opinion, anyway). I have to give him credit, he does an admirable job keeping his thoughts respectful when he's around me. There have been slips - like the first time he saw her in a bikini - that were mortifying for both of us, but knowing that he loves her like I love Bella prevented me from slaughtering him on the spot.

Nessie doesn't know it, but he's going to ask her to marry him sometime before we leave the island. He came to me last night and asked for my blessing. I really couldn't say no - not only because of the imprint, but because my wife would rip my arms off and beat me with them - but I appreciated the sentiment. As hard as it will be to let her go, I know that Jake will do everything in his power to make her happy. And, really, what more could a father ask for?


	2. disdain

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

****Not beta'd.

**prompt****: ****disdain**

* * *

_"Bella," he whispered. "Do you have any idea how close I came to crossing the line today? To breaking the treaty and coming after you? Do you know what that would have meant?"_

_I gasped and his eyes opened. They were as cold and hard as night._

_"You can't!" I said too loudly. I worked to modulate the volume of my voice so Charlie wouldn't hear, but I wanted to shout the words. "Edward, they'd use any excuse for a fight. They'd love that. You can't ever break the rules!"_

_"Maybe they aren't the only ones who would enjoy a fight."_

_"Don't you start," I snapped. "You made the treaty-you stick to it."_

_"If he'd hurt you-"_

_"Enough!" I cut him off. "There's nothing to worry about. Jacob isn't dangerous."_

_"Bella." He rolled his eyes. "You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous."_

_"I know I don't have to worry about Jake. And neither do you."_

_He ground his teeth together. His hands were balled up in fists at his sides. He was still standing against the wall, and I hated the space between us._

"Edward-"

"Don't you get it?" he snarled.

Eyes wide, I took a step back. Edward's temper had never been aimed at me before, and while I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I had to admit I was intimidated.

"This isn't just about the danger, although that is a legitimate concern. This is about you choosing him over me. Every. Single. Time. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? You tell me that you love me, but you treat my feelings with such disdain. You're constantly telling me that Jacob's hurting, that he needs you, but what about me, Bella? Do you think that I don't need you? That I'm not hurting every time you run off to him?"

"Edward, Jake is my friend. He was there for me when I needed him, and I won't turn my back on him now."

"Bella, believe me, I am eternally grateful that you had Jacob to lean on when I left, but if you think he's your friend, you're delusional."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Teeth gritted and nostrils flared, I crossed the room until I was standing right in front of him.

He laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. "Open your eyes, Bella! He's in love with you, and he'll do anything to get you away from me."

"But I don't love him!" I wanted to scream, but waking Charlie up would be disastrous. "I can't help the way _he_ feels, but for me, it's just friendship. I've never given you one reason not to trust me, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like I'm going to run off with him."

Edward paced the width of my room at vampire speed. He ran his hands through his hair so much, I was afraid he was going to pull it out. I had never seen him this out of control. There was nothing human about him tonight. When he stopped and faced me, the anger in his eyes was muted by pain.

"You may not be running off with Jacob, but when you go see him against my wishes, it feeds his belief that you love him and are simply unaware of the fact. He absolutely loves it when you choose to spend time with me when I've asked you not to. He-"

"Stop right the fuck there, Edward." His eyebrows lifted at the profanity, but I was too pissed off to care. "You've never _asked_ me not to go-you _tell_ me not to, and expect me to obey. Charlie doesn't order me around as much as you do, and he's my father!"

"Bella-"

"I'm not done yet," I glared at him. "I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. I never meant for you to feel like I was choosing Jake over you. I didn't see it that way, but I can understand why you did. Now that you've bothered to tell me."

"I shouldn't have had to!"

"And why the hell not? You know I've never had a boyfriend before. Did you think I was going to do everything right all the time? Never make mistakes? That's a lot of pressure to put on me, Edward. You, at least, live with three happily married couples. You can learn all this stuff just by watching them. Even without the mind reading, you're ahead of the game. I love you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you boss me around."

He looked down at the floor and sighed. When he looked back up, the anger was gone. "You're right. I've been an ass, and I'm sorry. Age is supposed to bring wisdom, but around you, I act just as stupid as every other seventeen-year-old boy."

Even though I was still kind of mad, his dejected expression was more than I could bear. I walked over to him and took his hands in mine. "What are you thinking?"

My favorite crooked grin made an appearance for the first time all day. "Isn't that my line?" He took a deep breath before responding. "I still don't want you spending time with Jacob," I opened my mouth to protest, "but," he went on, "I realize I was being unreasonable to expect you to cut off all contact with him. I would appreciate it if you would...limit your visits to La Push," he ended hesitantly.

"Is he really in love with me? I mean, more than just a crush?"

"I'm afraid it's no crush; he's really in love with you."

"OK, fewer visits, and I promise I won't sneak off without telling you again." I hesitated, not sure how to phrase what I wanted to say next. "You know, if you'd explained things instead of just forbidding me from going, I probably wouldn't have. I'm willing to admit that was a little spiteful, but I really didn't appreciate being treated like a child."

Edward didn't say anything, so I continued. "Besides, if he thinks that I'm coming around because I'm in love with him and just don't know it, then I think it would be best for everyone if I'm not there so much."

"I can live with that." He pulled me into his arms. "Are we OK?"

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "We will be."

* * *

**A****/****N****: ****The ****italicized ****text ****at ****the ****beginning ****is ****from **_**Eclipse**_**, ****chapter**** 6.**


	3. scooter

**Disclaimer****:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**word ****prompt****: ****scooter**

* * *

"Mama! A big van just pulled into the driveway next door! Someone's moving in!" My seven-year-old daughter, Alice, came running into the kitchen where I had been baking chocolate chip cookies.

I smiled at her excitement, and tried to smooth down her tousled black hair. "Why don't you go get your brother, I'll put some of these cookies on a plate, and we'll go over and say hello."

She took off at a dead run, yelling "Emmett!" at the top of her lungs. I wished I could siphon some of her energy.

I picked up the plate and walked to the front door. The kids appeared a minute later, wondering out loud if they were going to get new playmates.

"Guys? Instead of standing here talking about it, how about we go find out?"

Alice grabbed Emmett's hand and raced out the door. By the time I made it down the front steps, they had already accosted our new neighbor.

"Hi, my name's Alice, and this is my brother, Emmett. We live next door. Here comes our mom. Do you have any kids?"

"Slow down, honey. Give him a chance to answer." I turned to smile at our new neighbor, and the sight took my breath away. He was tall, toned, and had a jaw you could slice cheese on. _Holy __cow__, __his __wife__'__s __a __lucky __woman__. __I __bet __she__'__s __responsible __for __that __sex __hair__. _I held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I apologize for my kids; they're loud and rambunctious, but they don't bite. And on the off chance that they do, I promise they're up to date on their shots."

Laughing, he took my hand. "I'm Edward Masen, and no apologies are necessary." He turned towards the house and yelled, "Jasper! Rosalie! Come outside for a minute, please!"

We were joined a minute later by two little blondes who seemed to be close in age to Alice and Emmett. I looked over at my daughter and she was practically vibrating. I put my hand on her shoulder, in hopes of preventing her from overwhelming the other little girl.

"Rose, Jazz, this is Mrs. Swan. She lives next door."

"Ms." At Edward's raised eyebrow, I clarified, "It's Ms. Swan; I'm not married."

"OK, then. Say hi to _Ms__. _Swan, you two." Was it my imagination, or did his eyes light up when I told him I was single?

"Hi, Ms. Swan," they chimed in unison.

"Hi, Rosalie. Hi, Jasper. It's nice to meet you, but please call me Bella." I looked up at Edward. "If it's OK with your dad, that is." He nodded, so I gestured for Alice and Emmett to join me. "This is Alice and Emmett. Guys, say hello to Jasper and Rosalie."

Alice, not surprisingly, took the lead. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm seven. I like fairies and princesses and anything pink and sparkly. Maybe you can go to the playground with us sometime, and I'll introduce you to our friends. Well, except for Mike Newton. I don't like him since he pushed me off the swing. But Emmett knocked him down and pinned his arm behind his back until he said sorry."

By the time she stopped to breathe, Edward was barely stifling his laughter. "Well, it's a good thing you've got your big brother watching out for you."

Uh-oh.

Alice's hands went to her hips, and she glared up at Edward. "Excuse me, Edward, but he's my _younger_ brother. I'm seven and he's five. Just because he's taller doesn't mean he's older."

Before I could reprimand her, Rosalie stepped forward and announced, "I like you. Wanna go see my room?" The girls took off with the boys not far behind.

Edward looked at me, his emerald green eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend her." He chuckled. "She's quite the little firecracker."

"You have no idea. And I'm sorry about that - she's just a little sensitive about her little brother being so much bigger than she is."

"I have the feeling I'll be dealing with that in a few years. Rosalie is two minutes older than Jasper, and I don't think she'll like it when they hit puberty and he's suddenly taller than she is."

Without the buffer of the kids, I suddenly felt self-conscious. I went to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and was reminded of the plate of cookies in my hand. "Oh, I almost forgot - these are for you. I hope you like chocolate chip."

"They're my favorite, thank you." The crooked grin that appeared made my lady bits tingle.

"So what brings you to Forks, Edward? Most people have never even heard of the town."

"I threw a dart at a map of the Pacific Northwest, and this is where it hit."

"Really?" I couldn't imagine being that impulsive.

"No," he grinned again, "but I had you going, didn't I?"

"Smartass," I said, smacking his arm. _Wait__, __what __am __I __doing__? __I__'__m __flirting __with __a __guy __who__'__s __probably __married __to __someone __as __beautiful __as __he __is__. __Stop __it__!_

"I'm taking over the veterinary clinic for Dr. Gerandy. He and my former boss went to school together, and when I heard he was retiring, I jumped at the chance to leave Seattle. I grew up in Port Angeles, and I've always wanted a small-town life for my kids."

"Judging by the fact that we haven't seen hide nor hair of any of the kids, I'd say Rosalie and Jasper are going to settle in just fine. I hope that you and your wife like it here, too."

"No wife; it's just the three of us."

All of a sudden it felt twenty degrees hotter and I barely restrained myself from doing a happy dance. _Better __find __out __the __details __before __getting __all __worked __up__._

"Is this where we trade war stories?"

"May as well get it out of the way. Ladies first?"

"Long story short, my ex had monogamy issues. The first time he cheated, we went for counseling. The second time he cheated, my friend Jake beat the snot out of him while I burned his clothes in the front yard, and I filed for divorce."

"Not that he didn't deserve it, but I'm surprised the cops weren't called."

"Did I not mention that my father is chief of police here?" I grinned evilly.

"Nice. I'll be sure to stay on your good side."

"Anyway, he sees the kids every other week. He was a lousy husband, but a great father. The only stipulation is that he has to come here to see them. He's living in Olympia now, and I won't allow them to be exposed to his sluts. Luckily, his parents live nearby, so they get to see their dad and their grandparents at the same time. Now, what about you?"

"Tanya decided that motherhood wasn't for her, so she packed up and left when Rose and Jazz were about a year old. They don't even remember her, which I guess is for the best."

"Damn, Edward. That really sucks."

"It's better this way. Can you imagine the kids having to grow up with a mother who didn't want them? My sister, Kate, moved in as soon as Tanya moved out. I honestly don't know what we would've done without her."

"Tell me about it. I don't have any family other than my dad, but the whole town pitched in to help me out."

"See, that's what I love about small towns. It was annoying as a teenager, having everybody know my business, but I can appreciate now."

Before I could respond, Emmett appeared with Jasper in tow. "Mommy, guess what? Jazz has the exact same scooter I have - he even has Spiderman stickers on it! Is it OK if we ride down to the corner and back?"

"Maybe another time, Em. We've held them up long enough. Why don't you go get Alice so the Masens can finish unpacking?"

"But, Mooooom!"

I knelt down to my son's level. "Emmett, I know you're excited about having a new friend, but the summer has just started. You guys will have plenty of time to play together. And I'll tell you what. As soon as they're all settled in, we'll have a sleepover. Pizza, popcorn, movies...the whole nine yards."

"You'll make chocolate chip cookies, too, right?" The pout from a moment ago was gone.

"Of course." I looked up at Edward. "Sorry, I should have asked you first. Do you mind?"

"As long as I can get in on the cookie action, it sounds fine. I'll even spring for the pizza. Better yet, why don't we divide and conquer? I'll take the boys, and you take the girls?"

This suggestion was met with enthusiastic cheering from the boys before they sped off to tell their sisters.

"Speaking of unpacking, do you need any help?"

"My family is on their way, but I appreciate the offer." He nodded at his house. "You know they're not coming out, right? We're going to have to go in after them."

"Separating them is going to be ugly, isn't it?" I sighed. "How about I take the kids and get them out from underfoot?"

He stared at me in surprise. "That would be a big help. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. You'd be doing me a favor, really. If I take just Alice and Emmett home, they're going to mope the rest of the day. When everyone is done unpacking, come on over for dinner. I'll call my dad, and we'll do burgers and dogs on the grill."

"Bella, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't. I _want _to. Weren't you just telling me that you liked the way people in small towns help each other out?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. This is me helping you out."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Never let it be said that I don't know when to back down. I gratefully accept your offer, Ms. Swan." The smile that accompanied that remark positively dazzled me, something that didn't escape his notice if the widening of said smile was any indication.

"Any allergies I should know about before I abscond with your kids, Dr. Masen?"

"Jasper will try to tell you he's allergic to green vegetables, but no, no allergies or anything."

"Smart aleck like his dad, huh?" I asked, bumping him with my hip as we walked up the sidewalk to his house. "That's good to know."

"Is it now? And why is that?" He bumped me back, then grabbed my arm when my clumsy kicked in. _Damn__, __I__'__d __been __doing __so __well__, __too__. __Of __course__, __we __were __just __standing__. __Even __I __can __manage __that__._

"Because I have the feeling that we're all going to be seeing a lot of each other."

The crooked grin re-appeared. "I certainly hope so."

**A****/****N****: **I don't think we've seen this last of this bunch. I'm not sure when they'll pop up again; it all depends on the prompts.


	4. dilute

**Disclaimer****:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**Word****Prompt**: **Dilute**

**Dialogue****Flex****: "****I ****sure ****could ****use ****a ****cold ****drink ****right ****about ****now****," ****he ****said****.**

**A****/****N****: **Let's see what Dr. Masen and Ms. Swan are up to, shall we?

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them?"

I rolled my eyes and resisted the temptation to reach across the fence that separated our back yards and thump him on the head. "Edward, how much yard work are you going to get done with two six-year-olds underfoot?" The look on his face told me that he knew I was right. "You'll actually be doing me a favor. Alice and Emmett can only play together for so long before one of two things happens: Emmett throws something at Alice's head because she tried to put something pink and sparkly on one of his action figures, or Alice coerces him into playing tea party, complete with tiara and boa. No five-year-old boy should be forced to wear rhinestones and feathers against his will."

Edward snickered. "Why doesn't he just say no?"

"Have you met my daughter? Adults find it hard to say no to her, much less the little brother who adores her."

"Point taken. They should be almost finished with breakfast by now; I'll send them over as soon as they're dressed?"

"Sounds good. Oh, have them either wear or bring their bathing suits. It's supposed to be hot today, and I'm going to fill up the wading pool for them." I thought for a minute. "Why don't you just drop them over the fence and tell them they can come on in the house if we're not already outside?"

"Thank you, Bella. I honestly don't know what we'd do without you."

I raised my coffee cup to my lips, hoping to hide the blush I could feel spreading across my face. "I'm just paying it forward, but you're welcome. Now, stop yapping and send those kids over."

"Bossy little thing, aren't you? I see where Alice gets it from."

This time I did reach out to thump him, but he danced easily out of the way, laughing. "See you in a little bit," he called, just before he disappeared into his house.

*x*X*x*

"Gosh-darnit, marshmallow fluffer!"

I lowered my book and looked in the direction of Edward's backyard. Through my giggles, I yelled to him, "Hey, sailor, there are kids over here! You need to watch your language!"

A minute later, a sweaty, disheveled Edward appeared at the fence. _Oh__. __My__. _

"Listen, you. I've worked really hard to clean up my potty mouth, and I won't have you making fun of me."

Before I could say anything, Rosalie chimed in from Alice's playhouse, where the girls were playing with their dolls. "We used to have a swear jar for Daddy. Auntie Kate made him put a dollar in every time he said a bad word. When we got to $100, they took us to Barnes and Noble."

Edward stuck his tongue out at his daughter. "Tattletale!" She giggled and blew him a kiss. It warmed my heart - and other places, if I was being honest-to watch him with his kids. He obviously loved them very much, and that was _very _sexy.

"Hey, Daddy!" Jasper stuck his head out of one of the windows in Emmett's treehouse. "You gotta come see this place! Em's got all kinds of cool stuff in here!" He looked over his shoulder at Emmett. "It's OK to show my dad, right? I mean, he's a boy, too."

Emmett's head popped out of another window. "Hi, Edward! It's OK with me if you wanna see my treehouse!"

"Maybe later, guys. I want to get the yard work done, but I promise I'll come look before bedtime, OK?"

The boys shouted their "OKs" and ducked back inside.

"See, I told you that having them over here was going to make my life easier. I haven't had to referee a single argument all morning. I've read...four chapters in my book. I actually feel a little guilty, just sitting here reading while you're slaving away over there. Do you need a hand?"

"Bella, you've got nothing to feel guilty about - it's my yard, not yours. And, no, I don't need a hand, but I sure could use a cold drink right about now."

"How does homemade lemonade sound? The kids and I made some earlier."

"That sounds fantastic, thank you."

Before heading inside, I asked the kids if they were thirsty, too. They were, and Emmett was, not surprisingly, hungry. I filled a tray with the pitcher of lemonade, six glasses, and some snacks. Setting everything on the table in the middle of the yard, I called the kids over and started pouring.

Once they were taken care of, I fixed Edward's glass and walked over to the fence. The sight that met my eyes left me speechless. Edward had removed his shirt, and the muscles in his broad back rippled as he worked. Forcing myself to stop ogling him before I got caught, I called his name. He jogged over, took the glass from my outstretched hand and drank it down in three gulps.

"More, please?" Cue the puppy dog eyes.

I snorted. "I see you're not above using that pretty face to get what you want."

The grin that spread across his face was positively wicked. "You think I'm pretty?"

_Shit__! __Me __and __my __perpetual __filter__-__fail__! _"Maybe," was all I said as I refilled his glass.

"Uh-huh." I was sure if I wanted to smack that smirk off his face or kiss it off. _You __could __smack __him__, __then __kiss __it __all __better__._ What was wrong with me? It's a good thing he couldn't read minds or I'd be blushing more than I already was.

"Are these...blueberries?"

"What? Oh, yeah. My gran's secret to non-watered-down cold drinks is to make the ice cubes out of whatever you're drinking, so that they don't dilute the beverage when they melt. When I make lemonade cubes, I add berries to the ice cube trays. Alice likes them because she thinks they're fancy, but I do it to get them to eat more fruit."

"Aren't you just a tricksy little Hobbit?"

I barked out a laugh. "Oh, this is nothing. Wait 'til you try my black bean brownies. And major cool points for the Lord of the Rings reference. Not that you needed them."

"So you think I'm pretty _and_ cool? This day just gets better and better." There was that panty-melting grin again.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my book, and you go finish digging up those weeds. Dinner is at six o'clock, don't be late."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" He saluted me before picking up his shovel and attacking the long-neglected flower beds again.

After checking on the kids-and assuring Emmett that I'd fix lunch soon-I sat down and took a sip of my lemonade. Looking over at the house next door, I silently thanked Dr. Gerandy for retiring and bringing the Masens into my life.


	5. speedy

**Disclaimer****:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**word****prompt****: ****speedy**

**Plot****Generator****—****Idea****Completion**: Head in the clouds.

**A****/****N****: **Well, whataya know? Our neighbors are back again. I'm trying to come up with a title for this storyline (I was going to use "Love Thy Neighbor", but that's been done to death). I'm open to suggestions, JSYK. ;-)

* * *

I stood in the middle of the living room, dusting forgotten, watching Emmett zip through the house like Speedy Gonzalez on Red Bull. _Up __the __stairs__, __down __the __stairs__, __into __the __kitchen__, __back __upstairs__. _It was a little strange to see my normally laid-back son acting like, well, Alice. When he didn't immediately reappear, I went back to my cleaning.

A few minutes later, he came clomping down the steps. He had his sleeping bag under one arm, his pillow under the other, and his backpack on his back. He set everything by the front door, and looked up at me, smiling proudly. "I'm all set for my sleepover with Jasper and Edward tonight, Mommy."

"You know that you've got about seven more hours until it's time to go over there, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything."

I continued carefully, not wanting to upset him. "Sweetie, I don't think Edward's going to be part of the sleepover. He'll be in his room, and you and Jasper will be in his room."

"Nuh-uh. Edward said all three of us were gonna camp out in the backyard. He showed me the tent and everything."

"He did, did he?" I smiled at his excitement.

"Yeah! And he got a fire bowl for cooking hotdogs and s'mores! He even said we didn't have to brush our teeth tonight!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "I wasn't 'sposed to tell you that. Are you gonna get mad at Edward?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not mad at Edward. As long as you promise to brush your teeth _really_ good in the morning - and that means letting Edward help - I think skipping one night will be alright."

The next thing I knew, he was wrapped around my legs. "You're the bestest mom ever!"

I knelt down to hug him. "And you're the bestest son ever."

* * *

**A****/****N****: ****I ****apologize ****for ****the ****lack ****of ****Edward****. ****I ****thought ****he ****was ****going ****to ****show ****up****, ****but ****this ****ended ****up ****being ****a ****little ****mother****-****son ****moment****.**


	6. relinquish

**Disclaimer****:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**word ****prompt****: ****relinquish**

* * *

I don't know if I can do this.

I've always been strong-willed; some might even call me a control freak. I'm sure it's meant to be derogatory, but I take it as a compliment. It wasn't laziness and wishful thinking that made me CEO at twenty-five. It was hard work, determination, and taking charge of my life. It was taking control and going after what I wanted.

And now she wants me to relinquish that control. I would have to obey her rules. Unfailingly. Unquestioningly.

The conflicting feelings are driving me mad. Never before have I been this indecisive.

What if I hate it?

What if I don't?

Taking a deep breath, I get out of my car and walk to the front door. Once I'm inside, I go straight to the basement playroom, as I was instructed. I quickly remove my clothes and place them in the cabinet I was shown the first time I was here.

Kneeling on the pillow on the floor, I get into position and wait.

I know this is part of the whole experience - building anticipation and giving me time to get into the right "headspace" as she called it. While I try to clear my head, I remember something she said to me. Something that seemed contradictory at first, but makes more sense now that I've done the research she told me to do.

_I __may __be __the __one __in __charge__, __but __you__'__re __the __one __who __holds __all __the __power__. _

As I repeat that sentence to myself, I feel myself growing calmer and calmer. I discard my unease as I would an old gum wrapper. Nothing will happen that I don't want. By showing up here tonight, I've given her permission to control me, but I can rescind that permission if I decide I've had enough.

My body fully relaxes for the first time all day, and moments later I hear the _click__, __click__, __click_ of her stilettos.

"Very nice, my pet," she purrs. She circles around me, her gaze hot enough to burn. "Now, before we begin, do you remember your safewords?"

I remained silent.

"Good boy. You may answer."

"Yes, Lady Bella."

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the update fail. Unfortunately, I don't see that changing until I get back from vacation in mid-July. Even if I don't post every day, I'm still going to try to write something for each prompt and post as I can.


	7. right, write, rite

**Disclaimer****:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd

**word ****prompts****: ****right****, ****write****, ****rite**

******A****/****N****:** Let's see what the neighbors are up to, shall we?

* * *

After sending Emmett off to play, and setting Alice to work tidying up her room, I fixed myself a second iced coffee - this was going to be a _very _long day - and looked at my to-do list. I docked my iPod, put it on shuffle, and got to work.

For the next several hours, I baked and iced two dozen mini-cupcakes for the girls to decorate with edible glitter, and made a fruit salad, finger sandwiches, and a pitcher of strawberry lemonade. Just as I was finishing up, Alice came dancing into the kitchen.

"My room's all picked up, Mama. Can I help you do anything?"

"You sure can sweetie. Why don't you get the strawberries out of the fridge and rinse them off for me? I'm going to go check on your brother, and when I get back, we'll make the ice cubes for the party."

I found Emmett in his room, building quite an impressive structure with his LEGOs. He said he was hungry - no surprise there - and I promised that lunch would be ready shortly.

I paused in the doorway of the kitchen, watching my little girl as she busily dried off the strawberries. She was always so willing to help; I truly didn't know what I'd do without her. She was only two years older than her brother, but she was such a little mommy.

"OK, sweetpea, let's get this done so I can feed the hungry monster in Em's belly."

*x*X*x*

After the kids and I cleaned up after lunch, Emmett went back to his LEGOs, and Alice and I headed for the playroom. To go along with the sparkle fairy theme the girls had decided on, I bought everything they'd need to make their own wands. Wooden dowels, silver and gold paint, tulle, glitter, gemstones, ribbon, and cording. My friend, Angela, had made wings and tutus for them - pink and gold for Alice, purple and silver for Rose - and I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when I gave them their costumes.

*x*X*x*

I lay on the sofa, reading my book and definitely _not _thinking about Edward, when my phone buzzed with an incoming text.

**The ****dog ****barks ****at ****midnight****.**

We were playing spy? Alrighty then. _The __cat __sleeps __in __the __woods__._

**We ****make ****the ****switch ****in ****fifteen ****minutes ****at ****the ****old ****north ****gate****. ****Be ****on ****time ****or ****the ****deal****'****s ****off****.**

I put down my phone and dissolved into giggles. I must've been louder than I thought because both kids materialized out of nowhere, wanting to know what was so funny.

"Oh, just Edward being silly," I replied. "It's almost sleepover time, so how about some snuggles for Mommy?" I sat up and they climbed onto the sofa, one on either side. I lived for snuggles.

After extracting promises from Emmett to be on his best behavior, we grabbed his bags and headed for the back door, Alice in the lead. Once they hit the porch, both kids raced for the gate that Edward's brother, Garrett, had installed in the fence between our yards. He'd teased us both about the supposed "real" reason for it - causing Edward to blush a brilliant shade of pink - but the truth was, it was just easier for the kids. They spent every possible minute together, in a group and in pairs, and acted as if both backyards belonged to all of them.

Alice and Emmett reached the fence just as the Masens were making their way down their steps. Jasper waved Emmett over, and both boys ran for the newly-erected campsite. In addition to the tent and firebowl, Edward had also stuck a bunch of citronella tiki torches in the ground around the perimeter. Rosalie called out to me as she and Alice flitted by, on their way to the swingset.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked Edward as he walked over to me, his arms full of pink and lavender. "I'm not sure what time Emmett work up this morning, but he was packed and ready to go by nine o'clock this morning. I've never seen him so excited - it's like it was channeling Alice."

Edward laughed. "There's a lot of that going around, then. Rose has been like a hummingbird with ADD today. It was funny, but kind of tiring. I felt like I needed a nap, just from watching her zoom around the house all day. Maybe next time we do this, we shouldn't tell the kids until the last minute."

"Surprise sleepovers? That could be fun." I thought for a minute. "Maybe we could even do it as a group? Movies and pizza in my living room, and we can all just sleep in there together."

"Why, Ms. Swan! I'll have you know, I'm not that kind of guy!" His green eyes danced with a mischievous light.

I snorted. "Yeah, that's not what your sister said. Or your brothers."

"Lies, all lies. And I'm a little hurt that you believed them," he said with a pout. _Sweet __mother __of __pearl__, __was __he __trying __to __kill __me__? _

"Sure you are. Anyway, before this conversation devolves any further, how about we switch armloads and get on with these parties?"

"Like I said before, bossy little thing. It's a good thing I like that in a woman," he said, winking at me.

_Fuck __me __sideways__, __that __wink __should __be __registered __as __a __deadly __weapon__. _

I stuck my tongue out at him and replied, "and like I said before, you're a smartass."

I held out Em's bag. "I don't know what you've got planned, but there's a story in there if you want to read it to them."

"A story?"

"Um, yeah. I write stories for the kids - I've been doing it since they were born. Anyway, inspiration struck and I wrote a little something for the occasion."

"You write? Well aren't you just full of surprises? I'll be sure to fit this in tonight." Edward reached out to take Emmett's backpack from me, but I held onto the strap.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" He ducked down to look me in the eye, his brow furrowed in concern.

"No, not really. It's just...this is Emmett's first sleepover with someone who isn't family. I'm not worried about him being with you - I trust you completely," I hurried to assure him. "I'm just worried that he'll wake up and be scared or want to come home or - "

"Bella," Edward said, placing his hands on my shoulders, "Emmett will be fine. I promise. If he wants to go home, well, you are just next door. And I know I've only known him for a week, but I'm pretty sure the phrase "go with the flow" was coined for that kid. I don't think you've got anything to worry about."

"I know, I know. I'm being silly. I think it's harder because he's my baby, you know? But this is an important rite of passage, and he's going to have a ball."

"I can text you with updates if you want."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"If it'll ease your mind, absolutely. It's not like we'll be sleeping, right?"

I laughed. "You're right about that. Now give me that bag. The girls are making fairy wands tonight - if I don't get inside soon, my entire house will be covered in glitter."

"Yeah, I should probably head over to the campsite before those two decide to light the fire themselves. Have fun tonight, but call me if you need anything," he said, picking up Emmett's gear and walking into his yard.

"I will. And, Edward?"

He turned to look at me.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A****/****N****: **This was the prompt from...Wednesday, I think. Sorry for being so fail.


	8. cap

**Disclaimer****:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**word ****prompt****: ****cap**

* * *

*******EPOV*******

"Edward! Hey, Edward!"

I looked up from filling Rosalie and Jasper's newly-built - courtesy of Uncle Garrett - sandbox to see Alice and Jasper barrelling down their back steps. They raced across their yard and through the gate, not stopping until they reached me. They both stood there, grinning at me, Alice with her hands behind her back.

"Hey, guys! What's up? You know that Rose and Jazz are with their grandparents, right?"

"Yeah, we know," Alice replied. "We came to see you. But just for a minute - we're goin' to see Grampa Charlie in a little bit."

"We have something for you!" Emmett chimed in.

I sat down on the edge of the sandbox. "Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"A new red socks cap!" Alice proudly exclaimed. She brought her hands around to the front, and presented me with one of those white painter's caps that you can buy in craft stores. It was covered with what looked like misshapen letter J's. Sort of.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but what?"

"A new red socks cap. Me and Emmett heard you telling Mama that you lost your red socks cap when you moved here, so we made you another one. I drew the little socks and Emmett drew the big one on the top."

I'm not at all ashamed to admit that I got a little choked up. I couldn't believe that these kids I'd only known for a couple of weeks had heard a casual comment about a lost Red Sox cap, and decided to make me one.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked.

"I love it. Thank you, both of you, for this." I put the cap on my head and held out my arms. "Now come here!" With no hesitation whatsoever, they ran into my hug and wrapped their arms around my neck.

I looked up and saw Bella watching. She was smiling, and I'm pretty sure I saw here wipe away a tear.

I wasn't looking for a relationship when I moved to Forks, but I was falling hard and fast for Bella - and her kids.

I just hoped they felt the same way.


	9. hose

**Disclaimer****:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**word ****prompt****: ****hose**

* * *

"Dammit! Why am I having so much trouble with this?" I closed down another baby name website, and stood up to refill my iced tea. I'd had this book outlined for ages, but a brand new character showed up an hour ago, and I couldn't figure out a name for her. _And __Nameless __Bitch __isn__'__t __exactly __appropriate __for __a __children__'__s __book__._

As I walked to the kitchen, I reminded myself that I'd gotten quite a bit of writing done, and it was all thanks to Edward. He'd overheard me on the phone with Esme, telling her that I hadn't had much uninterrupted writing time lately, and before I even wrapped up the call, Alice and Emmett were in his yard, playing in the sandbox with Rosalie and Jasper.

_"Are you sure you don't mind?" I'd asked._

_"Positive. You've watched Rose and Jazz often enough; I'm glad I can return the favor. Besides," he grinned, "your kids adore me and love spending time over here."_

_I laughed, but he was right. I'd never seen Alice and Emmett take to someone so quickly. "Thanks, Edward. Send them home whenever you've had enough."_

_"How about you come out when you're done writing, and we'll have dinner? I'll throw some steaks on the grill...maybe a few ears of corn, too."_

_"Sounds wonderful." _

I had just pulled the pitcher out of the fridge when peals of delighted giggles drifted in through the open window. It was the kind of incandescent laughter that warms your heart and nourishes your soul. The kind that makes you join in, even though you don't know why you're laughing. If joy has a sound, this is it.

With a smile on my face and a glass of tea in my hand, I walk out onto my back porch, and look over into Edward's yard. He's watering his newly-planted flower beds, and the kids are playing. Emmett and Jasper are sword-fighting with foam swords, and Alice and Rosalie are building sandcastles. The boys look...wet?

Just as I'm wondering about that - and what caused the giggles I heard - Edward makes his move. With no warning at all, he turns and sprays the girls with the hose. They shriek and laugh and try to scramble out of the way, but by the time they get up, he's gone back to watering the plants.

I can see the smile on his face from where I'm standing, and realize that he's planning his next attack. The kids keep sneaking peeks at him, but it's not until they let their guard down that he lets them have it. By the time he's done, all four children are soaked, and all five of them are laughing hysterically.

Since I haven't been spotted, I slip back into the house. I head straight for my office and the Target bags in the closet. I finally get the right one and pull out the pack of water balloons in triumph.

_Dr__. __Masen__, __it__'__s __time __for __a __taste __of __your __own __medicine__._


	10. collide

**Disclaimer:**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**word prompt: collide**

* * *

It had to happen sooner or later. I knew from the beginning that my temporary coordination would vanish as quickly as it had appeared. I just didn't know it would happen so spectacularly.

Except for my tiny misstep the day he moved in, I'd been unusually graceful around Edward. Which really just meant that I was walking like a normal person for a change. It was pretty nice, this whole not-tripping-over-thin-air thing. For the first time in my life, I had no bruises anywhere on my body. I'd almost been tempted to take out an ad in the Forks Forum, but decided that would be jinxing myself.

Naturally, the day everything came crashing down—quite literally—was the day of Edward's housewarming party. In addition to his entire family, he'd invited half of Forks, and even some of the folks from La Push. Nothing like having an audience.

My Spidey senses should have started tingling when I saw Edward setting up a slip-and-slide in his backyard. Sirens and flashing lights should have gone off when his brother, Garrett, and Kate's husband, Liam, showed up with enough Super Soakers to arm the entire neighborhood. But no, I was too busy getting my flirt on to worry about my missing clumsiness.

I still don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to join the water fight. Charlie, Jake, Billy, Leah, and even Alice asked if I really thought it was a good idea for me to be running. Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys. I really wish I'd listened.

Everything was going fine—OK, I'd stumbled a couple of times, but it's not like the ground was perfectly flat—until Garrett started chasing me. I knew that if my self-proclaimed big brother caught me, he wasn't going to stop shooting until he ran out of water. And with my luck, Liam and Jake would join him, completing my drowned rat look.

I rounded the corner of Edward's house with Garrett hot on my heels, and I think I would have made it to base—Jasper and Rosalie's sandbox—if not for that damn slip and slide. I'd completely forgotten about it as I ran through the back gate, and as soon as my bare foot made contact, I went down. I slid a good three feet on my ass before giving Edward, who wasn't able to get out of my trajectory in time, an up-close-and-personal look at my epic lack of grace.

The look on his face. When I think back, I can't help but giggle at the way his eyes widened when he realized we were about to collide, but I don't know who was more horrified at the time.

I knocked him right off his feet and right on top of me. In return, he knocked the wind right out of me. He rolled off of me immediately and rubbed my back until I started breathing normally again.

The clapping started as he helped me to my feet. First Garrett, then Jake and Charlie, then everyone else. I didn't want to give in to my embarrassment and spend the rest of the day hiding, so I took a bow. And while I was bent over—my abused posterior screaming in protest—I noticed something on the ground.

My Super Soaker.

I grabbed it, stood up, and nailed Garrett right in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long absence. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll try to do better. **


	11. deterrent, recurrent, abhorrent

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**word prompts: deterrent, recurrent, abhorrent**

* * *

"Oh, yes, Edward! Yes! Right there! I'm—"

_American woman, stay away from me_  
_American woman, mama let me be_  
_Don't come hanging around my door_  
_I don't want to see your face no more_  
_I got more important things to do_  
_Than spend my time growin' old with you_  
_Now woman, stay away_  
_American woman, listen what I say_

I reached out and, after a minute of fumbling, silenced my iPod, tempted for a moment to throw it across the room. This was the fifth morning in a row the damn thing had woken me up just as things were coming to a head. Pun most definitely intended.

I rolled onto my back and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. I hadn't had recurrent sex dreams like this since high school. And the star of the show had never before been the same woman every night.

Bella.

I was half in love with her and we hadn't even been on a date. I was pretty sure she wouldn't say no if I asked her out, but the near-constant presence of our rugrats was a bit of a deterrent. Not that I thought any of them would mind—Emmett had already called me "Dad" once, and Bella had overheard the girls talking about how cool it would be if she and I got married so they could be sisters—but with so many hearts on the line, it was better to take things slowly. The thought of hurting any one of them was absolutely abhorrent.

As I sat up and stretched, I caught sight of the Super Soaker in the corner and grinned. There would never be another cookout to compare to my housewarming party. I wish Bella hadn't gotten hurt, but I swear when she slid into me and I fell on top of her, it was the best three seconds of my life. The curves I'd been admiring since the day we moved in felt just as good as they looked. Soft and supple and just...perfect.

I wanted to feel them again and soon.

Inspiration struck and I fired off a text to Bella.****

**_Thinking of having a game night this weekend. How do you feel about Twister?_**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you, but if I were Bella, I'd be losing my balance on purpose if I was all twisted up with Edward.**


	12. hoop

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.****

word prompt: hoop

* * *

****Game night was a blast. I've never seen anyone as spectacularly bad at Twister as Bella. Except maybe me, but in my case, it was on purpose. And this time when I fell on her, it was much more controlled. And those luscious curves I'd felt? Even better when I wasn't scambling to get off of her so she could breathe.

When the yawns started coming more frequently than the laughs, Bella and I decided it was time to call it a night. We sent the kids off to the kitchen with the dishes from our snacks, and she helped me fold up the mat.

After putting the game in the closet, I turned around to tell Bella that I was going to go check on the kids. The sight of her stretching—arms over her head, back slightly bowed—stopped me cold.

The material of her t-shirt was stretched taut over her breasts, and, just visible, was the outline of a thin hoop in each nipple.

Bella Swan had pierced nipples.

Fuck. Me.

I don't know how long I stood there, ogling her chest like some pervert, before a quiet cough brought me back to reality.

The blush I expected to see on her lovely face wasn't there. In its place was a wicked smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"See something you like, Dr. Masen?"


	13. schedule

**Disclaimer:**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**Word Prompt: Schedule**  
**Dialogue Flex: "What is that noise?" she asked.**

**A/N:** We're jumping back in time a little bit here; probably two or three days after the Masens moved in.

* * *

"Something sure smells good over here," I called to Bella as I vaulted the fence between our yards. She had not only offered to watch the twins so I could get stuff done around the house, but was feeding us dinner. For the third night in a row. I don't know what I'd done to deserve a neighbor like Bella Swan, but I hoped I kept doing it.

She threw a quick smile over her shoulder before turning back to the grill. "Thanks—it's my famous Tequila Lime Chicken."

I paused for a minute at the swingset to talk to the kids before joining Bella at the grill.

"Famous, huh?" I grinned down at her through the smoke.

"Yep. It's a Forks legend. Anytime there's any kind of community gathering, it's understood that I'll bring this. And, of course, my chocolate chip cookies."

"Well, I know how wonderful those cookies are, so now I'm_ really _looking forward to dinner. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sure, if you want to put the chicken on that platter, I'll start grabbing the sides from the fridge." She took a step back from me before putting the index finger and thumb of her right hand in her mouth and letting out an ear-piercing whistle. The kids' heads snapped up and they all came running.

"OK, you four, time to wash up. When you're done, find me and I'll give you something to carry out to the table."

After a chorus of "yes, ma'ams" they went inside without a single complaint.

"Definitely bossy," I teased as she followed behind them.

She didn't miss a step as she flipped me off over her shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen.

***x*X*x***

After one of the best meals I'd ever had, we all pitched in to help clean up. The kids weren't ready to separate yet, so after a quick conference, Bella and I decided to let them watch a movie. Once _Finding Nemo _was loaded into the Blu-ray player, Bella and I settled on the back porch with a bottle of wine.

"Thank you again for dinner," I said as I filled our glasses.

"And you're welcome again," she teased as she took a sip of her chardonnay. "It's nice having someone new to cook for; it lets me show off a little."

"Feel free to show off for me anytime. Or try out new recipes. I'll very willingly be your guinea pig."

"Good to know. Charlie's a simple meat and potatoes guy, so I don't know that he really appreciates the difference between, say, fresh pesto and store-bought."

We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before I turned to look at Bella. "It just occurred to me that I don't know what you what you do for a living. We spent all that time talking about me taking over for Dr. Gerandy, but I never even asked you. I'm sorry, I'm not usually so rude."

She waved off my apology before swallowing the wine in her mouth and replying, "No biggie—it was kind of a busy day for you. I promise my nose hasn't been out of joint over your supposed bad manners." She playfully nudged my my knee with her foot before continuing, "But to answer your question, I own Once Upon a Time, the one and only bookstore in Forks."

"It's in between the coffee shop and the antiques store, right?" When she nodded, I added, "I love the name; it conjures up images of knights and princesses and castles and dragons."

The smile that lit up her face told me I'd said the right thing.

"That's exactly what I was going for. It's not your typical bookstore—my stock is strictly fiction—and it's decorated to look like a fairytale cottage. You'll have to bring Rosalie and Jasper in sometime and look around. Storytime is every Saturday at eleven, and this month's theme is fairies."

Her eyes were sparkling and her hands were waving all over the place.

"You really love what you do, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" she laughed.

"It's only written all over your face," I grinned. "What's the best part? What do you love the most about your job?"

"Introducing the kids who come into my shop to new friends and new places. Helping them discover Hogwarts and Narnia and the Shire. Showing them they can go on adventures without ever leaving their houses."

She went on to tell me about some of her favorite customers: the couple from Wyoming who vacationed in Olympic National Park every year and always stopped in to buy at least two murder mysteries each; the boy who hated reading until he listened to her read a chapter of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ one Halloween, then decided to read the series himself (and went on to devour_ Percy Jackson, Artemis Fowl,_ and _The 39 Clues_); the shy girl who started an after-school book club that became so popular that it took over the entire store once a month.

By the time she stopped for a swig of her wine, my face hurt from smiling. Her excitement was contagious—and adorable.

"Sorry; I tend to ramble when I get to talking about the store."

"It's fine; you were just answering my question." I took a drink from my own glass before continuing.

"Besides, the more you talk, the faster I get to know you."

Her cheeks, already flushed from either the wine or her earlier enthusiasm, turned a deeper shade of pink. My new favorite color.

"So...ah...it must be nice getting to set your own schedule," I said the first thing that came to mind, hoping it didn't sound too lame.

"Definitely one of the best perks of being the boss," Bella agreed.

We talked about everything and nothing for the next hour or so. In the middle of telling me about the first time she brought a date home to meet Charlie, she stopped and cocked her head.

"What's that noise?" she asked.

It took me a minute to hear what she was referring to and another to identify it.

"That would be my son, burping the alphabet."

* * *

**A/N:**This is the prompt from August 10.


	14. toss, moss

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Not beta'd.

**word prompts: toss, moss**

* * *

"So, what are you boys going to do while we're at the salon?"

"Jump off your roof into the pool, target practice, see who can build the biggest fire...you know, manly stuff." Edward flexed his biceps. I may or may not have drooled a little.

I mom-browed him—way scarier than the bitch-brow—and he had the nerve to grin that crooked, panty-dropping grin at me.

"I'm kidding, of course. I figured maybe we'd toss a ball around, maybe take a short walk through the woods. The guy at the hardware store said there's a path back there."

"That would be Waylon, and, yes, there is a hiking trail. As long as you turn around when you reach the river, it should be easy enough for the boys. Just please make sure Emmett doesn't put anything in his pockets. You wouldn't believe the stuff I've either washed or found in the hamper." I shuddered at the thought.

At his expectant look, I elaborated. "Critters." He, of course, thought it was hilarious.

Narrowing my eyes, I warned him, "If I pull another dead frog out of the washer, you're in trouble."

The grin got bigger and his moss green eyes were dancing with amusement. "Oh, yeah? How much trouble? It might be worth it."

"Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears would look tame in comparison."

"Whoa! I didn't realize you took the whole 'mama bear' thing literally! I promise—no critters in pockets."

"Well, now you know." I smiled up at him, flashing my dimples. _I'd like to flash something else, but now is not the time or place. _"As much fun as this conversation is, I better round up the girls so we're not late."

"No need - here they come."

I didn't understand the barely-stifled laughter until I turned around. Both girls had changed out of their regular clothes and into two of Alice's princess costumes.

I glanced down at Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. "Are Your Highnesses ready for our mani-pedis?" At their bobblehead nods, I turned back to Edward. "If Jasper and Emmett want to get in the pool, it's OK with me. There are towels and sunscreen on the porch. Oh, and insect repellent. You'll need that if you take them on the trail."

"Anything else, Mama Swan?" he asked, doing a little eyebrow-cocking of his own.

"Yes, actually. I thought it would be a good idea for you to have a key to my house so here," I said, pulling the key out of my pocket and holding it out to him.

He rubbed his thumb over the strands of green and black tri-beads on the ring and smiled down at Alice. "Did you and Emmett make this keychain?"

"Uh-huh." She looked quite pleased that he'd figured it out. "I picked the green to match your eyes, and Emmie picked black 'cause of your tattoos. He thinks they're cool. Which is kinda weird because I heard Mommy telling Esme that your tattoos are hot, and I don't see how something can be hot _and _cool at the same time." Her scrunched up face would've been adorable if she hadn't just thrown me under the bus.

"Did she now?" was Edward's reply. I could hear the smirk in his voice, and, sure enough, when I looked up at him, the smug grin was firmly in place.

"Uh-huh. Then Esme said that Mommy should show you her piercings and that it would literally be tit for tat...whatever that means."

"That means that Esme's got a big mouth and is in a lot of trouble," I said, mentally plotting ways of painfully killing my best friend. I didn't give Edward a chance to say anything, just tossed a "goodbye" in his direction as I shuffled the girls off to the car.

I should've known I escaped too easily, though.

I'd just gotten my seatbelt buckled when my phone vibrated in the center console.

_**I like the way this Esme thinks. And since you've already seen my tatts, I'd say it's your turn. Just tell me when and where. ;-)**_

The presence of our daughters prevented me from responding as I would've liked—ripping my clothes off and introducing him to the girls—so I fired off a text of my own.

_:-O You're BAD!_

I heard him laughing (more of an evil chuckle, really) as I backed out of the driveway. I ignored his next text until we got to the salon.

_**I am. You **__**gonna punish me? **_

Holy mother of pearl, I was in so much trouble.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the prompt from June 20th.


	15. lethargic, drill

**Disclaimer****:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization

Not beta'd.

**word****prompts****: ****lethargic****, ****drill**

* * *

**A****/****N****: **Cheating a little bit here and using prompts from two days in one "chapter".

The first thing I did upon waking was turn on The Weather Channel. _Damn__, __I__'__m __turning __into __Charlie__._ I may or may not have done a happy dance right there in my bedroom when I saw that the heat wave had broken and the high was only supposed to reach about eighty degrees. Still pretty hot for the Olympic Peninsula, but much better than the triple digits we'd been suffering for the past week.

The heat and I were not friends; I'd been lethargic and irritable for days. Thankfully, Emmett and Alice were vacationing with their dad in California—which, for a change was having cooler temperatures than Washington—and had been spared both the weather and my grumpy mood.

I didn't have to work today, so I decided to spend some time in the backyard with my new book and a pitcher of iced tea. My central air had become my new best friend, but I was tired of being cooped up in the house. After a quick breakfast, I got dressed, grabbed my book and my tea, and settled myself in the lounge chair under the tree.

I don't know how long I read before a noise coming from next door brought me back to reality. I looked up just in time to see a shirtless Edward emerge from his house with a...was that...fuck me, yes it was...a toolbelt around his hips. _Is __it __hot __out __here __or __is __it __just __him__? _

He didn't notice me, so I ogled him over the top of my book while he propped a ladder against the side of the house and climbed up to one of the second story windows. When he took out a drill and went to work on the shutters, I gave up all pretense of reading and just sat and watched him.

All the yard work he'd been doing since moving in had bronzed his skin and lightened his hair, and the effect was quite devastating. _Like __he __wasn__'__t __gorgeous __enough __to __begin __with__. _Throw in his wicked sense of humor, wonderful personality, and the fact that my kids adored him, and I was a goner.

I knew Edward felt the same—even if every member of his family hadn't told me how crazy he was about me, I could see it in his eyes—but he was taking things a little too slowly. I appreciated his caution, but enough was enough. And since all four kids were currently away, the timing was perfect.

I allowed myself a few more minutes of shameless perving before grabbing my phone. We did some of our best flirting by text, so it felt like the right way to do this.

_Hot__ & __sweaty __is __a __good __look __on __you__. ;-) _

Almost immediately, the drill stopped and he dug his phone out of his pocket. His head swiveled in my direction as he read the text, and he grinned when I waved at him.

_**Creeper**__**. **__**Feel **__**free **__**to **__**move **__**closer **__**for **__**a **__**better **__**view**__**, **__**though**__**. ;-**__**p**_

_I__'__m __good__, __thanks__. __What __do __you __say __to __dinner __tonight__? __Just __you __and __me__? __Maybe __that __new __Italian __place __in __Port __Angeles__?_

_**Bella **__**Swan**__**, **__**are **__**you **__**asking **__**me **__**out **__**on **__**a **__**date**__**?**_

_Yes__, __yes __I __am__. _

The smile that lit up his face was all the answer I needed.


	16. author's note

Sorry for the fake-out, but this seemed the best way to get the message out. I have no plans to continue with the WitFits (but never say never) as I'm currently working on an actual multi-chapter fic starring our favorite neighbors. At the moment, I'm outlining and getting all my ducks in a row, so it'll probably be a little while before it posts (especially since I want to have most of the chapters at least partially written).

Make sure you have me on Author Alert and feel free to follow me on Twitter (mugglemom_08) for occasional progress reports. I follow back anyone from the fandom.

Thank you all for your support-it really means a lot.


End file.
